


new morning, same routine

by cowomet



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:27:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29142228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowomet/pseuds/cowomet
Summary: Waking up next to Yamaguchi is Tsukishima's favorite part of the day.Or, Yamaguchi is tired and Tsukishima? Soft.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Kudos: 78





	new morning, same routine

**Author's Note:**

> day one of trying to post fluff everyday of february; i'll probably miss a few days since i never write consistently but here we go
> 
> starting off strong with tsukiyama, since theyre one of my otps

Dawn's sunlight filtered through the thin white curtains covering the window, casting an uncomfortable warmth over his eyelids. Tsukishima opened his eyes, squinting against the brightness and reaching out an arm to search the nightstand for his glasses. Once he finally found them, he put them on and was starting to sit up before he heard the soft breathing of his fiance in the bed next to him. Yamaguchi always complained about how thin the curtains were, talking about how they always woke one of them up - usually Tsukishima, since Yamaguchi had always been a heavy sleeper - but he liked that they did. The light from the sunrise almost always woke him up, yes, but their alarm went off soon after anyways, and besides, it gave him time to do this. 

He turned, propping his head on his hand, to look at the man next to him, using his free hand to swipe dark green hair off of his freckled face. He glanced over at the clock on the nightstand. Nine minutes until the alarm went off. _I can work with that,_ he thought, directing his attention back to the man beside him. He was laying on his side, face half buried in his pillow, blanket pulled up to his shoulder. As always, he was curled up into a ball, their legs tangled together. He always slept shirtless, complaining about being too warm under the blankets when he had a shirt on, which Tsukishima, who almost always slept in a hoodie, would never be able to understand. He moved his hand from his hair to his cheek, caressing it with his thumb and smiling in a way his teammates would probably never believe was real when his fiance sleepily leaned his freckled face into his hand. 

Yamaguchi had always hated his freckles - hated the way they stood out, hated the quantity of them, hated that they were all over his face and not combined to his cheeks - but they were one of the things Tsukishima loved most about his appearance. Each one was like a star, bright and unique, and every morning like this one was spent by counting as many as he could before the other woke up. 

The sunlight draped over Yamaguchi's bare shoulders, showing off the freckles that scattered around them as well, and Tsukishima spared another small smile, counting them as well. How anyone could dislike them, or anything about Yamaguchi, for that matter, he'd never know. After all, what was there to dislike about a masterpiece more stunning than any of the paintings he'd seen in the museum? 

He loved these mornings, where he could pause life to admire him. With each one, he found something new to love. The birthmark on his back, just under his shoulder, that stood out from the rest of his skin like a dove in a flock of crows. The small, near unnoticeable scar on his eyebrow from a bad fall when he was a kid. The soft, small snores that he'd always deny the existence of when he woke up. The way he curled into himself when he fell asleep, one hand under the pillow and the other laying in front of his mouth. Each little miniscule thing about him that he probably spared no positive thought about, were Tsukishima's favorite things, things he'd started to notice all the way back in middle school that he didn't think he would ever forget. Things he would never _want_ to forget. 

He checked the clock once more, seeing there was only a minute until the alarm went off, and reached over to stop it the second it went off before it could wake Yamaguchi up. He gently shook his fiance's shoulder, smiling softly when the other let out a small, tired groan, batting his face away with a hand. "Tadashi, you can't sleep all day, you know," he said, kissing his forehead. 

"Shuddup, I won't," Yamaguchi muttered, shifting forward to lean his head against Tsukishima's chest. "Jus' five more minutes…"

He sighed and laid down and stared at the ceiling, letting him cuddle into his side. "Every time I let you sleep in for 'five more minutes', it turns into an hour, and then you have to rush to just barely make it to class on time." 

A leg kicked his own, and Yamaguchi yawned, grumbling. "At least then I get more sleep. You're loud." Another favorite part of mornings of waking up beside him - he could be whispering as quietly as he possibly could and he'd still be called loud. He could only imagine how the alarm must sound when to him on the days that he actually lets it go off instead of choosing to attempt to wake Yamaguchi up himself.

"I'm not loud; you're just not a morning person."

"Loud."

"You're talking louder than me, though."

He groaned. "Doesn't matter. What day is it?"

Tsukishima combed through his hair with his fingers, Yamaguchi sighing contently as he did so. "Wednesday. You have a test today, remember?"

"God, don't remind me," he mumbled. "Five more minutes, since you always give me an hour when I say that."

He sighed. "Tadashi, no. You can't be late today. You studied for hours yesterday; do you really want to have done all of that just to end up missing your test?"

"Mm…" He snuggled closer to him. "I'll worry about that when I miss it."

"I'm not going to let you miss it."

Yamaguchi ignored him, already back asleep, and he rolled his eyes. He'd probably get pushed off the bed if he woke him up again. Even with someone like his fiance, he guessed everyone had at least one imperfection - and Yamaguchi's was that waking him up and keeping him awake was nearly impossible no matter how used to doing it you are. "Fine. But only five minutes this time. I'm not giving you more than that." In all honesty, he probably would, but Yamaguchi didn't need to know that. Not an hour, though; he'd get him to class on time for his test even if it got him pushed off the bed and got their pillow thrown at him when he tried to get back into it.


End file.
